Did It On'em
" " es una canción de Nicki Minaj de su álbum de estudio debut, Pink Friday. La canción es el quinto sencillo del álbum. Fue escrita por Onika Maraj, Shondrae Crawford, J. Ellington, y Samuels, y fue producida por Bangladesh. Fue lanzada a las radios urbanas el 01 de marzo de 2012. El vídeo musical de la canción se estrenó exclusivamente para los fans con cuentas en el sitio web oficial de Minaj el 27 de mayo de 2011, y más tarde se estrenó mundialmente. Ha sido certificada Oro en los Estados Unidos por RIAA. Historia En el Ping de iTunes de Nicki Minaj, Nicki empezó la iniciativa de un "Diario de Pink Friday" donde daba su propia visión sobre el concepto, desarrollo, y significado de una selección de canciones de su próximo álbum; su entrada en " " es la siguiente: Nicki era una stripper en el 2004. Su nombre era "whole lotta minaj". Vídeo Musical Listas Créditos Grabación: *Grabada en: Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA *Mezclada en: Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA Personal: *Escritores: O. Maraj, S. Crawford, J. Ellington, S. Samuels *Productores: Seandrae “Mr. Bangledesh” Crawford *Grabada por: Ariel Chobaz *Asistente de Grabación: Lyttleton “Cartwheel” Carter *Mezclada por: Ariel Chobaz *Asistente de mezcla: Lyttleton “Cartwheel” Carter *Voces adicionales por: Safaree “SB” Samuels Los créditos de "Did It On'em" se adaptaron de las notas de Pink Friday.Folleto digital de Pink Friday Letra " (Nicki Minaj) ExplícitoRap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Did It On 'Em Letra 05 de diciembre de 2012. |body= Shitted on 'em, man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, put yo number twos in the air if you did it on 'em Shitted on 'em, man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, put yo number twos in the air if you did it on 'em All these bitches is my sons And I'mma go and get some bibs for 'em A couple formulas, little pretty lids on 'em If I had a dick, I would pull it out and piss on 'em Let me shake it off I just signed a couple deals I might break you off And we ain't making up I don't need a mediator Just let them bums blow steam—radiator (That was a earthquake, bitch!) Shitted on'em (You felt the ground shake, right?) Man, I just shitted on'em (You bitches ain't fucking with her!) Shited on'em (You must of—Aaaah!) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em (You must've lost your fucking mind!) Shitted on'em (You must've bumped your fucking head!) Man, I just shitted on'em (You crazy, stupid, ugly) Shitted on'em (Monkey-looking bitches!) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em This stone is flawless F1 I keep shooters up top in the F1 A lot of bad bitches beggin' me to eff one But I'mma eat them rap bitches when the chef come Throw some fresh one's More talent in my mu'fuckin left thumb She ain't a Nicki fan then the bitch def dumb You ain't my son you my muthafuckin step-son (I don't know what layaway look like!) Shitted on'em (Bitch, I can't even spell welfare!) Man, I just shitted on'em (You got me mistaken with your mother, hoe!) Shitted on'em (You bitches at the bottom of the totem pole!) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em (We at the top bitch—G5) Shitted on'em (Louis Vuitton everything, bitch!) Man, I just shitted on'em (Gucci—we don't fuck with it, it's too cheap, motherfucker!) Shitted on'em (You bitches—Ahhhh Man!) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em All these bitches is my sons And I ain't talking 'bout Phoenix Bitch I get money so I do's what I pleases I live where the muthafuckin pools and the trees is Broke bitches so crusty (disgust me) Gave the bitch a ride got the Continental dusty Trust me I keep a couple hundred in the duff' b Couple wet wipes case a bum try to touch me (EW) Im the terminator bitch talk slick I'mma have to terminate her These little nappy headed hoes need a perminator You my seed I spray you with germinator Move back bugs matter fact you know the queen could use a back rub If you could turn back time—Cher You used to be here but now you gone—Nair (You nappy-headed son of a bitches!) Shitted on'em (I'mma start throwing Just for Me Perm at your heads!) Man, I just shitted on'em (I'mma get the kid version!) Shitted on'em (The Kid one, cause you're a bunch of kids ) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em (Bunch of nappy-headed hoes running around) Shitted on'em (JUST FOR MEEEE) Man, I just shitted on'em (You know it, yeah hoe, you know Just for Me Perm) Shitted on'em (In your head, when we see you!) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em (OWWWWWW!!!!) }} Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Pink Friday Categoría:Pistas de Spotify Categoría:2010 Category:2011